


It's Time To Go

by halstiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Yuuri's drinking, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstiel/pseuds/halstiel
Summary: How did Celestino get Yuuri back to his room?





	

Even with all of Celestino's time as a coach, he didn't truly understand what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation.  
  
Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki, of all people, was grinding against Nikiforov. As if it were something he was born to do. And then the pleading of "Be my coach, Victor!" It was undignified and ugly and slightly pathetic, but Celestino saw the blush creeping up Nikiforov's neck, soon turning his pale skin pink. He knew that the drunken Yuuri had somehow broken the cool, yet polite exterior Nikiforov usually kept on during these events.  
  
Celestino also knew Yuuri wouldn't remember any of this and would immediately quit ice skating out of sheer humiliation if he was aware of what he did tonight.  
  
Yakov, Nikiforov's coach, suddenly appeared next to him.  
  
"Get him away from Victor, Cialdini." His words were harsh, cold. "He's already made a spectacle of himself to everyone when he failed to properly jump. We don't need incompetent skaters in events like these. Especially if they don't know how to act." With that, Yakov marched away, his glare shooting daggers at Yuuri.  
  
Somewhat resigned, Celestino silently agreed and went up to Yuuri, who continued to grind against Nikiforov. He kept his tone soft, as he has had to keep it everytime he delivers hard news to the boy. "Yuuri, come, we must go."  
  
Yuuri's grip lessened and he turned to Celestino with wide eyes, full of unshed tears. Celestino's breath caught and he swallowed hard as he listened to Yuuri talk. "B- but, Celesti-" he hiccuped, "-no, I want Victor to be my coach," he stated, his eyes looking adoringly at Nikiforov. Celestino looked at him and realised that he was returning the look with an equal amount of adoration and admiration. Yuuri put his face in Nikiforov's jacket and ground against him once more. Nikiforov bit his lip and went a shade darker. This was quickly turning into a disaster.  
  
"Yuuri, come on, we must go," Celestino reiterated firmly.  
  
"Celes- ino. . ." he hiccuped. Yuuri turned and gave Celestino a depressing look. "I did so- so horribly. I- I'm s-sorry. I'll re- retire, Cele- sino . . ."  
  
"No!"  
  
Celestino looked at Nikiforov in shock and quickly shook himself. "Would you mind passing Yuuri to me and I'll take him back to his room?"  
  
Nikiforov looked at the messy, drunk Japanese and quietly queried in English, "Would you mind if I took him back to his room? It might be easier."  
  
Celestino took a breath and nodded shortly. Soon, they made their way through the banquet hall, through the lobby, onto an elevator, and into Yuuri's room. Yuuri had fallen asleep on the way and Nikiforov carried him as if he would break at any moment. He gently laid him on the bed and faced Celestino.  
  
"I don't know what I want to do with my life and he just offered me a choice. I'm not sure if I want to go back into competitive skating just yet, but I also have no idea on how to properly coach someone." Nikiforov looked at Yuuri and somehow his gaze softened. "He has talent. A lot of talent that is being wasted." He turned back to Celestino. "Please, take care of him." Carefully, he untied the necktie from around his head and bent down, kissing Yuuri's forehead.  
  
Nikiforov, the cool, five time gold champion, suddenly became Victor in the eyes of Celestino.  
  
~×~  
  
Yuuri was gone in the morning and Celestino had no idea if he remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
~×~  
  
When the rumours spread about Victor becoming Yuuri's coach, Celestino simply smiled when asked about it and assured the reporters that if they were true, he had his "full trust in Victor to help Yuuri become a better skater."


End file.
